


Wouldn't That Be Fine? (가을)

by replaydebut



Series: 우리 영원한 계절 (Our Eternal Season) [3]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: "Everyone’s vanished so that we could play / Don’t hide your feelings tonight, just do what you want / Wouldn’t that be fine?"Minho’s eyes linger on him for a moment, and Jonghyun can’t help the thrill it ignites in him. From the top of his head down to his toes, he feels it—the way it feels to be wanted. Even more specifically, to be wanted by Minho, which is an experience so deep and raw that he can hardly come back to reality after it.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun
Series: 우리 영원한 계절 (Our Eternal Season) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685407
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Wouldn't That Be Fine? (가을)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fic for the Jjong's Month challenge! Inspired by Fine by Jonghyun and representative of Autumn<3 I had a lot of fun with this one, cause I've been super into jongho lately and I've always wanted to write a fic about them hooking up after working out together<3
> 
> This fic also turned out way longer than I expected lol! It got kinda soft and tender at the end which feels so perfectly jongho to me<3 please enjoy~
> 
> Note: In the fic, I write that Minho bench presses 125, which seems low for lbs, but I'm measuring it in kg since in Korea they use the metric system! So it's equivalent to about 275 lbs (i think lmao)
> 
> Set in the fall of 2015<3

  
Under the harsh fluorescent gym lights, Minho’s muscles stand out in stark relief; planes of warm smooth skin offset by deep wells of dark shadow. Jonghyun follows their movement with hungry eyes. Sweat drips down the firm line of Minho’s neck, settling in between his shoulder blades as his arms press back against the weights. 

The dawn light won’t crest over the edge of the city for a long while, and until then the two of them will burn hot with feelings not always well described. Minho calls late at night, and that’s the thing about it that charms Jonghyun—he never texts; only ever calls. 

The call always comes in the middle of a frustrated fit, in the middle of the page where Jonghyun’s pen simply hovers, or in between the rapid flickering of a dark computer cursor on stark white. Jonghyun longs for it. 

Jonghyun’s hair is tucked underneath a dark baseball cap, quietly waiting to be pulled off and tossed to the side. His sweatpants can only ride so low on his hips before they slip off, and he thinks Minho made a comment about that to him the last time they met up like this.

Right now, Jonghyun’s eyes are ablaze with the golden color of Minho’s skin in front of him—the familiar shade from summer that hasn’t yet faded in the early September air. It would take nothing at all for him to lean forward and press his lips to the bead of sweat still making its way down Minho’s back, so close to settling above the waistband of his sweats and then slipping below even that. 

Jonghyun takes a deep breath. It will wait for later, like it always does. In the rational part of his brain, he knows the wait is worth it; part of the reason for why their hook-ups still conform to the similar pattern that they began with. 

Minho lets the weights clatter on the machine with a satisfied sigh. He grins at Jonghyun in his big way, then takes a long swig from his water bottle. Jonghyun watches his throat move, trying not to let his thoughts get away from him.

“Hyung, you’ve barely broken a sweat,” Minho accuses with his playful smile still in place, already building the weights on the bar for his sets on the bench press. 

Jonghyun _feels_ like he’s sweating, feels like heat has slowly been building since the moment he walked through the door. He’d discarded his tank top when he arrived, like he always does, and he’s increasingly aware of how much he’s putting himself on display. Jonghyun reminds himself again that the wait is worth it. 

“I have to let you tire yourself out first, you know,” he teases back, positioning himself underneath the pull up bar next to Minho’s bench. This close, he knows the two of them will collide soon.

Minho’s eyes linger on him for a moment, and Jonghyun can’t help the thrill it ignites in him. From the top of his head down to his toes, he feels it—the way it feels to be wanted. Even more specifically, to be wanted by Minho, which is an experience so deep and raw that he can hardly come back to reality after it. 

Jonghyun takes a deep breath and does one pull up, in sync with Minho’s first bench press. They inhale and exhale at the same time, and Jonghyun’s eyelashes flutter when his feet touch the floor again. Minho’s loud now in the same way he’ll be loud later, determined grunts and breathless sighs that echo the brightest of Jonghyun’s thoughts.

“I’ll bet you you can’t do 40 in a row,” Minho challenges, and Jonghyun scoffs.

“Well, I bet you can’t lift 125,” Jonghyun retaliates, a pleased smile breaking out across his face. The friendly competition is so familiar it makes his heart sing. 

Minho shakes his head in mock-disbelief, and gracefully swings out from under the bar to load up the ends with more weight. 

With his hip cocked out, Jonghyun notices how well Minho’s grey sweatpants hug the curve of his ass and the smooth muscles of his thighs. He lets his own eyes linger now, more than ready to keep building up the slow simmer of desire that floats between them. 

“You’re on,” Minho replies before settling underneath the bench press again. 

From this angle, Jonghyun is reminded of the last time they did this, when he sat on Minho’s cock and felt his hot hands all up his thighs and ass. He remembers the way his foot twitched and strained on the floor with the effort of keeping himself up, and how Minho’s hand at the small of his back kept him steady until the end. 

Again, the sync of their bodies moving in time spurs Jonghyun on faster. He can practically taste the breaths Minho’s taking in his own mouth, heating him up from directly behind his teeth. 

Jonghyun’s arm muscles strain as he keeps going, pushing himself. This foreplay—and Jonghyun has come to understand it as such—thrives on how much they rile each other up, how much they each try to win.

Sweat breaks out across Minho’s forehead, dripping down his temples as his eyes harden with determination. Jonghyun grins wildly as he pulls himself up once again, touching his chin to the cold metal bar. Each movement makes his body burn, from the top of his shoulders, to the tight muscles of his abdomen, but he keeps going. 

When he reaches forty, Jonghyun drops down lithely, laughing as he reaches for his own water bottle, and wobbling a little on his unsteady legs. He tugs his cap off to shake his fingers through his sweaty hair, and Minho finishes his set.

Once Minho lets out his last determined huff and sets the weightlifting bar back in place with a clatter, he gets up from the bench and joins Jonghyun for a water break. 

“I should know better than to challenge you,” Minho teases. “You always follow through.”

Jonghyun laughs and shifts so that he’s standing closer, so that the space between them can grow smaller seemingly all on its own. He shrugs, looking up at Minho with a playful smile. The giddiness is bubbling up in him the more that they flirt. 

“Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?” He laughs, getting ready to slip his baseball cap back on his head.

Before he can, Minho’s hand catches his wrist softly, warm thumb and forefinger sliding easily into the space made by the joint and bone. He smiles, and the depths of his eyes look like they could go on forever. Jonghyun leans into his touch. 

His other hand reaches up to slide fingers through Jonghyun’s fluffy silver-blonde hair, shaking out more sweat and playing with the strands. Jonghyun resists the urge to push into it even more, to nudge him along until Minho manages to pull a needy moan from out of his throat. They’ve barely even started. 

“Impatient,” Jonghyun grumbles, but he’s blushing and he knows it. 

“Maybe a little,” Minho agrees, voice going soft. 

He brushes the pad of his thumb across one of Jonghyun’s cheeks, and then grabs the cap from his hand. He places it on Jonghyun’s head backwards. 

“You look cute like that.”

Jonghyun’s blush deepens, and he bites his bottom lip as he self-consciously reaches up to touch the cap. 

“You think so?” he prompts Minho further to distract from his own obvious satisfaction at being doted on. 

“Always,” Minho says back, and it’s so tender. 

That gets to Jonghyun too, the way Minho’s affection sometimes comes pouring out of him in intense moments that otherwise would have small significance. 

Jonghyun smiles up at him, letting some of his own honest feelings intermingle with Minho’s. He’s thought about this before, how the two of them feel deep enough on their own that together they might explode into something too powerful to comprehend. Part of him wants it, and especially on nights like tonight. 

“Don’t turn on all your charms just yet,” Jonghyun teases, pushing Minho away gently. “We still have our treadmill run.”

Minho laughs, loud and bright with his eyes sparkling, and they’re back on track. 

They start off at the same speed, as always, working up from a brisk walk. It’s when they reach their jog that the competition will heat up again, when they’ll both try to outrun each other even though there’s nowhere to go. For now, Minho has a smug grin and Jonghyun is free to enjoy the view of his tight abs and thick biceps. 

They reach a swift jog together, and Jonghyun eyes the jiggle of Minho’s butt as he runs, imagining what’s going to come after this. He alternates his hungry stares with concentrating on his own speed, gradually coming closer to a run, and feeling his body heat up from within. 

Minho’s huffs are loud, and the pounding of his sneakers on the treadmill track echoes in Jonghyun’s brain as he presses the up arrow to the next speed. 

His heart hammers and he takes a long breath in and out of his nose, pressing on. He’s reaching the point where he evens out, when the searing ache up his calves turns into a smooth pressure that he recognizes. 

Minho’s already there, his breathing becoming less hectic and his arms swinging in a steady rhythm. Jonghyun pushes a little more, takes a long breath again, and releases it as he reaches a comfortable pace. Over the hump of the climbing, he lets himself sweat it all out as he presses on. 

Minho flashes him an excited smile, and it shoots right through Jonghyun like an arrow. He watches sweat drip down Minho’s thick pecs, still bulky from their promotions over the summer. He’d worked hard to build up his physique for that ab reveal. 

Jonghyun knows well, having been in the gym with him nearly every night leading up to the concerts, and on his knees with his cock down his throat afterwards.

“Can’t keep up?” Minho teases lightly over the whirr of the twin treadmills’ belts. Jonghyun shakes his head and shoots him a challenging glare. 

Jonghyun presses up to the next speed, fists pumping wildly and calves burning like needles are pricking them with each move. He ignores it and tosses his head, focusing on the steady, slow inhale and exhale of his breath. He feels his sweatpants slipping down low on his hips, tastes a salty drop of sweat as it slides down from his forehead to the edge of his lips. 

The best part is knowing that Minho is looking, feeling the electric charge of energy buzzing in the space between the two machines. They’ve nearly reached the twenty minute mark, when they usually end their quick sprints. Jonghyun can practically taste it. 

He pants hard and pushes forward. He hears Minho follow suit, and they both yell playfully as they reach the end, the timer on their machines beeping to signal the end of their session. Jonghyun laughs shakily as he comes down, as the belt slows to walking speed for their cool down. They won’t need it. 

He locks eyes with Minho immediately, and the switch has flipped. Minho grins, lopsided and giddy. 

“Guess you did keep up after all,” he says, tugging his towel from the treadmill handle. 

“Come here,” Jonghyun hears himself practically growl as he wraps a hand around Minho’s bicep. 

Minho laughs warmly as Jonghyun pulls him across the room, to the corner near the locker rooms where the floor is cushioned by colored mats and the wall is cold stone. 

They curve into one another effortlessly, Minho’s hands coming up to fit around Jonghyun’s waist instantaneously as Jonghyun slips his into Minho’s sweaty hair. The first kiss is always deep and messy, aching as their teeth clack and their lips shake trying to find purchase. Minho’s skin is so hot, flushed and alive. 

Jonghyun gasps when he pulls away. His fingers are greedy already, trailing along Minho’s waistband. They catch on the dark, soft curls of hair on his stomach, and Jonghyun scratches lightly, just for something else to touch. 

“And you said I was the impatient one,” Minho mumbles, his deep voice rumbling through Jonghyun’s body all warm and filling. 

“Only earlier,” Jonghyun grins, and it’s a bit of a whine. Minho doesn’t seem to object to Jonghyun’s bouts of neediness; he’s never been above a little emotional outburst himself. 

He smiles as he leans down to kiss Jonghyun again, this time cradling him by the neck with his palm splayed across the side of his face. 

It’s full-bodied and dizzying, and Jonghyun sways as they press their sweaty, sticky chests together. He plunges his hands back into Minho’s pants, down past his boxers until he grasps his ass with both hands and squeezes. 

Minho makes a content, surprised noise in Jonghyun’s mouth, then pulls away. His lips linger on his cheek, down to his jaw, and in the hollow of his throat as he lifts his head with a big hand. Jonghyun happily falls into it, tugging Minho’s pants down until his ass is out, but his cock is still covered. 

Minho hisses and bites at Jonghyun’s collarbone, one hand trailing down further to hold him by the small of his back. They huff against each other, cocks pressed flush together but still blocked by the fabric of their clothes.

Minho’s underwear waistband strains at the strip of paler skin where the hair on his stomach begins to thicken. Jonghyun claws at it, slipping a hand down the front of his pants to palm at Minho’s thick cock. 

“Hyung…” Minho groans out, his voice muffled where he buries his face in Jonghyun’s neck. 

Jonghyun reaches up to cradle his other hand along Minho’s neck, fingers sliding up to tug at his hair. Minho shudders and moans again. The heat trapped between their bodies feels palpable and heavy, sinking into Jonghyun’s bones as he presses closer still. 

Minho smells sharp and strong, sweat and hormones swirling together and in between them. Jonghyun slides his hand down Minho’s cock slow and sure. His knees are wobbly from standing, but the adrenaline is the ultimate buzz.

“Always feel so nice and big in my hand,” Jonghyun whispers breathless into Minho’s ear.

Minho shakes against him, and presses his hand harder to the small of Jonghyun’s back. Jonghyun stutters on a moan as his hard cock nudges Minho’s thigh. The clothing between them is rough and the movement just barely enough, but Jonghyun likes it quick and messy like this. 

He sucks at the space underneath Minho’s ear and squeezes at the base of his dick, hastily rubs against his own fist shielded by Minho’s sweatpants. Jonghyun noses down his neck further until he reaches his collarbone. There, he goes in with his teeth to suck hard and follow up with a bite. 

Minho groans, and Jonghyun smiles against the newly reddened skin as his cock jumps desperately in his hand. He responds by gathering the slowly dripping precum into the center of his palm and gliding down Minho’s length until he squeezes at the base. 

He repeats the movement, letting the sensitive head of Minho’s dick slip from his hand to hit the tight polyester of his underwear, until Minho is curling forward and breathing hot along Jonghyun’s neck. 

He cants his hips forward in short, needy strokes, struggling against the lack of motion as he squirms around in Jonghyun’s hand trying to get a smoother rhythm going. 

It would be enough to get off together like this, hot dry-humping that skims along the edge of just right, but somehow they always end up wanting it deeper.

“Let me see you,” Minho mumbles into Jonghyun’s neck, lowering his hand to slip into the back of Jonghyun’s sweatpants and tug them down.

Jonghyun blushes as his cock springs forth. He pulls at Minho as a defensive reaction, knowing he hadn’t worn anything underneath his pants and that the notion of being completely exposed has never ceased to excite him in the most embarrassing way. 

Minho knocks his head back against the hard wall when he realizes; a big, languid smile spreading across his face. 

“What?” Jonghyun mutters, focusing his attention on getting Minho fully undressed too, so that they can be back on the same level.

“You just drive me crazy, that’s all.”

Jonghyun keeps his gaze down but smiles shyly, kicking out of his own pants and pushing Minho’s all the way to his ankles too, followed by shoes and socks tossed carelessly in the haphazard pile of clothes.

He latches his hand around Minho again, feeling the heavy heat of his cock in his palm, aching and overzealous. 

“Hm, I like hearing that.” Jonghyun decides, raising his eyes to line squarely with Minho’s.

“I bet you do,” he chuckles.

Jonghyun smirks and smooths one palm down Minho’s muscular chest, feeling over his hard nipples and each defined ridge of his abs. He squeezes the head of Minho’s cock as he does, more precum squirting out and dripping down on Jonghyun’s fingers as he starts to sink down to his knees.

“Hyung…” Minho starts again, and Jonghyun just nods. 

“I know what you need,” Jonghyun assures him, knows the effect it always has. 

Once he’s seated comfortably on the floor, Jonghyun leans in, runs the flat of his tongue against the smooth skin above Minho’s pubic bone. He shivers underneath the touch, and Jonghyun feels it in his mouth like he already has Minho laying weighty inside.

Down here, Minho’s smell is even more ripe with his arousal, pungent and sweaty with the build up of everything he’s done throughout the day. Jonghyun’s mouth waters as he presses his nose into the thick curls of his unshaven bush, wiry hair tickling his lips. 

Jonghyun dips down, reaches back to cup Minho’s big balls and squeeze them just to tease. Minho moans and whines, kicking his hips forward and making his cock bounce in the air above Jonghyun’s nose. 

He grins and slips the head in between his lips.

Jonghyun stretches his mouth wide to let Minho slide in, wet slurping sound accompanying the quick movement and the surprised shout that it draws out of his throat. Jonghyun digs his nails into Minho’s hips and crowds closer, letting him go even deeper. 

“Ah, shit,” 

Minho’s voice breaks on a small sound following his expletive, thrusts getting quicker as the warm well of Jonghyun’s mouth provides the necessary fire to bring his already sensitive cock over the edge.

A line of determination forms between Minho’s strong brows, his eyes scrunched up in desperation, and Jonghyun will never get tired of how easy it is to make him come apart. He takes it all like one more challenge, and Jonghyun is more than willing to make him work for it.

Sweat from their workout still dots the curve of Jonghyun’s hairline, held in place by his baseball cap that he almost forgot he was still wearing. As he moves his head he starts to feel a trail of the excess sweat drip down his temples, prickling hot on his skin. He moans and rubs his tongue flat along the underside of Minho’s cock, feeling him twitch in his mouth.

Minho falls forward and grabs onto Jonghyun’s head for support, knocking the bill of the cap back and letting it fall to the floor. Jonghyun’s unruly hair flies out, and Minho grunts as he grabs hold of a fistful and thrusts.

Minho’s pecs glisten under the intense lights, and his mouth hangs open in increasing abandon. Jonghyun’s own cock aches to rut against something—flushed and hard out in the open as it is—be it Minho’s firm hand or wet, warm mouth. 

“Gonna come,” Minho grits out.

His hips buck fast and greedy as Jonghyun hums and closes his eyes, losing his mind under the fog of his own arousal. He sucks diligently, lips stretching out and face relaxing to let Minho rut against his tongue as fast and needy as he pleases.

Minho comes with a sound almost like a triumphant yell, and Jonghyun swallows as much as he can before pulling back to breathe. As Minho’s cock head slips out, a line of cum trails from the tip and grazes Jonghyun’s bottom lip. 

Minho grins when he sees it, cheeks red and chest heaving. He swipes the pad of his thumb across his lip to wipe it off. Minho hesitates for a moment, as if nervous about what to do next, but then sucks it into his own mouth to taste. Jonghyun moans softly and relaxes onto the floor.

“Tired already? I’m the one who had to keep myself standing up,” Minho teases, but he crouches down to join Jonghyun, laying a warm palm on his thigh. 

Jonghyun’s cock visibly twitches.

“Don’t even start,” Jonghyun answers, shifting his hips so that Minho’s hand is forced to move closer to his crotch. 

He’s vibrating with the urgent hum of his arousal; skin tight and cock heavy and hot between his legs.

“What do you want?” Minho asks, leaning in to kiss up Jonghyun’s throat. He shivers and knocks his head back. 

“I could touch you, suck you off,” Minho mumbles, and Jonghyun can tell he’s already getting ahead of himself, overexcited about the possibilities.

Jonghyun slides his fingers into Minho’s hair and tugs his face away from his neck, shooting him a quick smirk as he guides his head down. Jonghyun slowly unfurls his legs, stretching them out until they enclose Minho’s body on either side. 

“I want your mouth on me,” Jonghyun says, laying down fully on his back and lifting his legs up so that his heels kiss Minho’s sturdy back. 

Minho’s head hits Jonghyun’s thigh and he groans out. Jonghyun grins, pleased. 

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking about that,” Minho admits, cheeks pink. 

He slides his hands up to cradle Jonghyun’s hips and spreads out on his stomach. He starts to trail down the inside of Jonghyun’s right thigh with warm, lingering kisses. 

“Oh really?” Jonghyun eggs him on, heart fluttering a little at the idea that Minho had been thinking through what he wanted in detail. 

“Yeah,” he breathes along the crease between Jonghyun’s groin and leg. “Wondered how you’d taste, y’know, after working yourself up so much.” 

Jonghyun bites his lip to keep his moan from slipping out at the volume it wants to. He tugs on Minho’s hair. 

“What are you waiting for then?” he says, dragging his feet along Minho’s back and digging his bony ankles into his spine. 

Minho laughs and his breath tickles Jonghyun’s overheated skin. He dips his head lower, drags his teeth across the soft skin until his eyes disappear between Jonghyun’s legs. 

Jonghyun feels Minho spread him open, feels the sharp drag of his knuckles around the sensitive skin of his hole. He grits his teeth in desperation. 

“Minho,” he nearly pleads. 

“Looking so good, hyung,” Minho responds, muffled by the distance between them and Jonghyun’s thighs and ass. 

He feels both of Minho’s thumbs spreading him a little wider, and then his tongue glides across him in a slow swipe. Jonghyun moans and presses into it, clawing at Minho’s hair as he does. 

Minho groans like he’s the one being touched again, and he dips his tongue down, spreading across the expanse of Jonghyun’s hole and moving in a seamless circle. Jonghyun shudders against the relentless attention, melting his hips into the floor as he relaxes into the rhythm.

“Tasting good too?” Jonghyun prompts, eyes falling shut as he presses the heels of his hands into Minho’s hair, holding him in place.

Minho rubs his tongue in slow strokes, hands sliding down to hold Jonghyun’s thighs tightly. He digs his thumbs in and guides Jonghyun’s legs so that they spread out wider. As he moves, Minho slides his tongue lower, top of his head tickling the bottom of Jonghyun’s ass cheeks as he drags his mouth up from the back of his hole to his balls. Jonghyun gasps. 

When Minho pulls away, Jonghyun can’t see his face from where he’s lying down, but he feels the deep rumble of his voice all the way to his toes. 

“Taste so good…” Minho says, teasing Jonghyun’s hole with slow kisses. Jonghyun squirms, pushing down to catch the wave of heat in his belly as it spreads through his groin.

“You ended up getting so sweaty today, hyung,” Minho continues; an almost casual observation.

Jonghyun whines, grinding down as he tries to coax Minho’s tongue forward again.

“I kept watching you earlier, how your pants were so low on your hips. I just wanted to get my hands in there and spread you open,” he keeps going. “I can’t believe you weren’t wearing any underwear. Just there all hot for me.”

“Minho, you’re talking too much,” Jonghyun groans, breathless and needy as he kicks his hips, cock jumping on his stomach and spilling precum out. He tugs on Minho’s hair sharply, pressing his face down.

“For once it’s me and not you,” Minho teases, voice muffled as he falls back between Jonghyun’s thighs.

His remark gets cut off as Jonghyun pushes him down, eliciting a deep moan that vibrates throughout Jonghyun’s hips. Minho sloppily licks up the crease of his cheeks, swirling his tongue around in a messy circle as he tries to re-establish his bearings. Jonghyun combs his fingers through Minho’s hair and centers him right where his tongue can press inside deep. 

He arches off the floor as Minho obeys, gasping and rutting against his mouth when he feels him push his tongue in. Jonghyun squeezes his eyes shut, delirious and dizzy with how hard he is, but wanting to drag it out as far as possible before he gives in.

His thoughts are a blurry haze and the buzz of adrenaline and heat keeps him going as he follows each of Minho’s movements with a buck of his hips, encouraging his tongue to slip in deeper, smothering Minho’s mouth with his body.

Minho holds him tight by his thighs, and it’s like each of their weights are playing off of one another; hands, fingers, hips, and wrists pulled taut trying to contain the fast blooming heat between them. Minho draws out another long moan from Jonghyun’s throat as his tongue catches along his rim and swirls around. Jonghyun feels a trickle of spit from Minho’s mouth sliding down the back of his left cheek, shuddering as Minho gasps to pull away.

He leans his face on Jonghyun’s knee, lazy, wet lips curved into a pleased grin. Jonghyun lolls his head to the side, and drops his feet to plant on the floor. His eyelids droop close as he takes a big breath. Minho starts pressing kisses along the crook of Jonghyun’s knee, dipping down to line the swell of his calf.

Jonghyun shakes as he reaches the thin circle of his ankle, fingers brushing swiftly over the skin to lift his foot up and dot the circumference of his ankle with gentle kisses. Minho pauses for a moment, breath ghosting hot over the sparse, dark hair that fades out before it reaches the top of his foot. 

Minho presses a kiss there; right in the center of Jonghyun’s foot where thin bones stand out next to lines of blue veins just barely visible underneath the skin. Jonghyun feels a spike of heat jolt up his spine. 

Their breath echoing each other is the only sound in the room as Minho’s eyelids flutter closed and he kisses him there again, trailing down further with each brush of his lips until he reaches his toes. Jonghyun feels his cheeks bursting with heat, slightly embarrassed at how much he likes what’s happening; how it feels like Minho is being guided along by some inner force that they’re both aware of but can’t name.

His bottom lip tickles the raised bones of Jonghyun’s toes as he kisses each one with heavy, wet lips. Jonghyun whines and shifts forward, flexing his foot as Minho goes back again to kiss the bones of each toe in reverse order. It’s almost ridiculous enough for Jonghyun to laugh, but it gets stuck in his throat in place of a surprised gasp. 

Minho slips his eyes closed when he finishes, leaning his nose into the top of Jonghyun’s foot. Jonghyun takes a deep breath, grounds himself onto the floor with his hipbones, and carefully maneuvers his foot so that his toes are pressing into Minho’s sweaty forehead. A whimper falls past Minho’s lips, and Jonghyun slowly pushes, the arch of his foot drawing up as he leads Minho away from his leg until he’s sitting alert on his knees.

They both go still, chests heaving and huffs of breath coming in quick gasps. Jonghyun grins, watching Minho try to keep his composure. 

“Lie down,” Jonghyun hums, following it up with a gentle flex of his toes. Minho nods.

He sits down slowly, hands coming to rest on the floor as Jonghyun pulls his foot away. Once he gets on his back, Jonghyun sits up and crawls over, still feeling the wetness of Minho’s spit on the tops of his toes. 

Minho’s cheeks are red, and his cock already filling back up. Jonghyun licks into his mouth, curling his tongue around Minho’s in a deep kiss. He tastes the staleness of Minho’s spit and the sharp sweat from his own skin, and groans. 

“I’m gonna sit on your face,” Jonghyun tells him, pulling away to pant into Minho’s open mouth. His hands are practically shaking from how worked up he is, how much he needs to come.

“Please,” Minho agrees, going back in for a follow up kiss, catching Jonghyun’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Jonghyun nods and turns around. He plants his knees on either side of Minho’s waist, palms on his own thighs as Minho’s big hands slide up to the creases of his hips. Jonghyun sits back, feels Minho’s thumbs rubbing along the sensitive skin before his breath tickles at his hole. 

He steadies himself, and Minho spreads him open wider, pads of his thumbs massaging him as his tongue reaches out to curl inside his already spit-slick hole. Jonghyun arches into it, crying out with a desperate moan as he falls forward on his hands. Minho hums against him and swirls his tongue around, catching along every centimeter of Jonghyun’s skin and going even deeper. 

“Fuck,” Jonghyun breathes out, finally unable to keep his cock from going untouched as it drags along the firm surface of Minho’s abs. 

He kicks his hips forward, each edge of sensitive skin bursting with raw feeling as he pants and squirms around on Minho’s face. His thighs tremble as he presses back onto Minho’s hot, persistent tongue, then shifts forward to rut against Minho’s stomach. 

Jonghyun groans and reaches out, rubbing a sloppy hand on Minho’s half-hard cock still sticky with some of his cum from earlier. Minho moans into Jonghyun’s skin and reacts with a quick jolt of his hips. 

“You wanna come again?” Jonghyun coaxes, fingers curling around the base easily as he digs his knees into the cushioned mats of the floor and brings his cheek to touch Minho’s stomach. 

Minho pulls his face away from Jonghyun’s body to gasp. “Yes,” he sighs, rubbing his thumb in circles around Jonghyun’s hole and casually slipping just the edge in as he does. 

Jonghyun cries out in surprise and his grip on Minho’s dick falters. He can practically feel Minho’s sly grin even if he can’t look back to see it and respond with a playful annoyed scowl. Jonghyun squeezes just at the base of Minho’s dick, creating a tight cage with his fingers. 

“Keep going and I’ll let you,” Jonghyun breathes into his heated skin, punctuating it with a wet kiss. 

Minho moans and thrusts up into Jonghyun’s hand as his tongue finds purchase once again. Jonghyun smiles to himself and keeps moving, keeping his cock pressed tight between the line of his own body and Minho’s as he shifts back and forth to get himself off. He tugs on Minho’s cock in fast strokes, slightly out of rhythm but way too far gone to care. He huffs as he tries to blow a piece of hair out of his eyes, rolls his hips back onto Minho’s needy tongue, and crests forward again to feel the tremble of Minho’s hot abs underneath him.

Jonghyun closes his eyes, mouth open and drooling slowly onto Minho’s stomach as he cants his hips forward frantically. He can feel his body pushing into overdrive as he gets closer, muscles tightening up and ready to melt into relaxation once he comes. One of Minho’s hands suddenly slips down, wandering fingers brushing at the underside of Jonghyun’s balls as he tilts his tongue up and presses in deeper. 

Jonghyun groans as Minho squeezes him, setting off the charge of his release. He cries out and gasps loudly as he falls forward, hips desperately rutting against Minho’s sweaty skin. His cock jerks, and his hole clenches around Minho’s tongue as his cum shoots out and smears along both of their bellies. Minho groans in appreciation and continues to fondle his balls, milking him until he’s completely spent.

“Nice one, hyung,” he comments, pulling away and panting as he watches Jonghyun twitch out the last of his orgasm.

Jonghyun snorts and cranes his neck to look back at Minho. “Nice one?” he repeats incredulously, trying to catch his breath.

Minho grins and pats Jonghyun’s ass. “I mean, it was, wasn’t it?”

Jonghyun smiles and turns back around, remembering Minho is still hard in his hand. He gives him an experimental squeeze, and his cockhead leaks a drip of precum. “Mmm, yeah it really was,” he replies.

“Shit,” Minho says as Jonghyun slides his hand down his length and pulls back up.

“Still wanna come again?” Jonghyun asks. 

“Hell yeah,” Minho decides, voice breaking a bit as Jonghyun starts up faster. “Haven’t had two in one night in a while.”

Jonghyun snorts again, but keeps his focus as he jacks him off with hard, fast movements.

“Still can’t beat my record of three, though,” Jonghyun reminds him, referring to a month ago when they’d both been particularly riled up. 

Minho gasps at that and twitches in Jonghyun’s hand, moaning as he starts to come. Jonghyun tugs it out of him with a long, heavy stroke, letting his cum drip down his fingers and then using it to make the wet slide all the more satisfying as he goes back up. 

Minho moans as he keeps going, cum starting to trail down into his already sticky hair. Jonghyun grins and pulls away as his dick starts to soften.

“How was that?” Jonghyun prompts, climbing off of his stomach to lay down on the floor. “Was it a ‘nice one’?”

Minho laughs and looks down the length of his body; his belly wet with Jonghyun’s cum and the sweat from the two of them being stuck together. 

“You already know it was,” he replies. 

Jonghyun smiles, warm and relaxed. “Yeah it was.”

  


  
\---

  


After a hot, steaming shower Jonghyun feels vibrant and refreshed like he’s just woken up from a restful sleep. He and Minho chat casually in the locker room as they dry off, grumbling only a little at the idea of putting their dirty work out clothes back on for their trips back.

It’s approaching four in the morning, and Jonghyun isn’t even close to being ready for bed. Minho’s palm is hot on the small of his back as they exit the gym building, looking across the street at the nearest convenience store. The sky looms above them in deep black with the street lamps lighting their feet in pools of yellow glow.

“I think I could use a little energy boost after that,” Minho comments easily, swinging his gym bag at his side. 

Jonghyun bites back his smile. “Sure, only if you’re paying though.”

Minho’s face falters and he turns to look at Jonghyun directly in the eyes. It’s that expression that always gets to him; impossibly serious and unwavering. Jonghyun softens immediately, reaching a hand up to touch Minho’s bicep in apology. 

“Of course, hyung. I’m the one who suggested it.”

“No, Minho I was only teasing,” Jonghyun explains, letting his touch linger. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to, and I’ll buy you whatever you want,” Minho says decisively, flashing a charming smile to leave Jonghyun weak in the knees as he crosses the sidewalk.

The store is quiet when they walk in, deserted except for the cashier whose gaze is glued to his phone. Jonghyun’s heads for the fridges to grab his favorite drink, planning to follow it up with a bag of honey butter chips and maybe a sandwich. As he reaches for the bottle, Minho’s fingers brush his on the cold plastic.

“Your favorite, right?” he asks with a knowing eyebrow raise. Jonghyun can’t help the blush that creeps up his cheeks. He nods.

He follows Minho in awe as he traces the exact path Jonghyun had intended to walk; down the colorful chip and bagged snack aisle, then to the rows of cold sandwiches, sausage and kimbap. He grabs Jonghyun’s favorite and dumps it in his basket. 

“Anything else?” Minho says with a proud grin. 

Jonghyun shakes his head fondly. “You read my mind.”

After paying, they sit outside on the worn down plastic chairs. It’s just barely starting to get cold; the heat of summer not yet giving in to autumn’s chill. Jonghyun gratefully munches his food and sips at his tea, playfully nudging one of Minho’s feet under the table. 

“I could pick you up after Blue Night sometime next week if you want,” Minho mumbles out in between bites of ramyeon. “Maybe go for a drive by the river.”

Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, feeling something flutter in his chest. “Oh? Taking me on a date?” he teases.

The tips of Minho’s ears turn as red as the spicy sauce of his noodles, and he looks down into his bowl, fidgeting. “I mean yeah. If you’d like to, anyway.”

Jonghyun heart squeezes. He reaches across the table to place his palm on top of Minho’s, so much bigger and fuller than his own. It’s a special kind of comfort to feel his skin humming with energy underneath his own.

“I’d love that,” Jonghyun admits, letting the weight of any expectations fall away, just as they always can with Minho. 

“Well then,” Minho starts, eyes flicking up to meet Jonghyun’s nervously. His lips stretch into a shy smile. “It’s a date.”

Jonghyun slides another chip into his mouth and watches Minho duck his head to swallow a huge bite of ramyeon. He laughs and kicks him gently for being so messy, but the swell of warmth in his heart that accompanies it says more than enough.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ my 4th fic for jjong's month should be up next week! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed ^^
> 
> you can also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmlesstrans) and [tumblr](https://replaydebut.tumblr.com/) if you want!<3


End file.
